1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dental implant technology and more particularly, to a quick dental implant kit, which uses a single drill bit configured subject to the contour of the fixture for drilling a stepped hole in the patient's jawbone for quick installation of the fixture.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a tooth wears out due to a poor dental care, or is damaged accidentally, and must be removed, a better method of treatment is to implant a suitable artificial tooth.
A dental implant surgery is to embed a screw shape fixture into the jawbone of the removed natural tooth, and then to fasten an abutment to the top side of the fixture with a screw after healing of the fixture and the jawbone, and then to install a crown in the abutment to complete the dental implant surgery.
However, after removal of the damaged natural tooth, it is necessary to drill a certain diameter of hole on the jawbone 100 before installation of the fixture P1, as shown in FIG. 2.
Further, a conventional method for drilling a hole in a jawbone for dental implant, shown in FIG. 1, is to drill a small hole in the jawbone 100 by using the smallest drill bit D1 of the smallest diameter dl, and then to drill the small hole into a drill hole 90 by using relatively greater drill bits D2˜Dn of relatively greater diameters d2˜dn in a proper order. The drill hole 90 has a diameter h slightly smaller than the diameter p of the fixture P1. After installation of the fixture P1 in the drill hole 90 in the jawbone 100, the threaded periphery of the fixture P1 can be tightly joined with the tissues of the jawbone 100.
The aforesaid conventional method for drilling a hole in a jawbone needs to use a set of drill bits D1˜Dn of different diameters d1˜dn. Thus, this multi-step method is complicated and time-consuming, and increases the patient's fear and the probability of a drill failure. Further, it is expensive to prepare a full set of different diameters of drill bits.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a quick dental implant kit that eliminates the aforesaid problems.